PLAYER 1 PLAYER 2
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Era un viernes frío, molesto y aburrido. Adrien no tenía grandes expectativas acerca de aquella tarde más allá de entretenerse con un videojuego nuevo. Quizás, solo quizás, podría conseguir un nuevo punto en común con Marinette, quien lo había recomendado. Pero los videojuegos podían dar sorpresas... ¡Feliz día del Orgullo Friki! [ONE-SHOT]


**PLAYER 1**

 **PLAYER 2**

Adrien se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, con la mirada pendiente en la pantalla mientras el videojuego cargaba. El mando de la consola estaba frío entre sus dedos, lo tamborileaba al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba.

Era un viernes por la tarde aburrido y frío, con el tiempo sorprendentemente malhumorado en el exterior, con mucha humedad. Plagg había volado a toda velocidad de su mochila a su cama nada más traspasar las puertas de su habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo el haberse convertido en una bola peluda. El mero recuerdo le dio risa a Adrien, que rió en voz baja. La humedad en el aire, tan pesada que casi parecía poderse respirar el agua como un pez al caminar por la calle, le había esponjado el fino pelaje negro y se lo engrifado sin control. Parecía un diminuto gato himalayo al que apenas se le podían ver los ojos entre todo aquel pelo.

La introducción del videojuego comenzó, presentando a modo de vídeo el juego. No había voces, solo personajes que iban y venían por ciudades, bosques y mazmorras, acompañados de una banda sonora instrumental.

Siendo sincero, no estaba muy seguro acerca de qué terreno estaba pisando con ese videojuego. Podía presumir de tener una excelente biblioteca con juegos y películas de todos las clases, pero de ese no tenía ni idea, ni siquiera había oído hablar de él. Pero había escuchado a Marinette hablarle a Alya con tanta ilusión sobre él, sobre qué tan enganchada estaba y que tenían que probar la versión multijugador juntas lo antes posible, que la curiosidad había sido más fuerte que él.

Conocía lo buena que era Marinette en el terreno, sabía lo que era enfrentarse a ella cuando los mandos estaban encendidos. Creía en su criterio. Y también pensó que, si quizás tenía ese tema en común con ella, solo quizás, dejaría el nerviosismo a un lado y se entregaría a una conversación tan intensamente con él como hacía con Alya.

Consideraba a Marinette la primera amiga que había podido hacer al llegar al instituto y lamentaba no poder ser más cercano a ella. Quizás si ponía un poco de esfuerzo…

La intro terminó y se mostró el menú principal. En el momento en que iba a dar comienzo al juego, tocaron a la puerta y al momento la abrieron, sin esperar respuesta. Su padre entró en la habitación, para su sorpresa. Caminó con su característico andar distinguido y elegante, perfectamente erguido y con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda.

—¿Papá? —lo llamó con duda—. ¿Qué haces…? ¿No estás trabajando?

Gabriel miró con desprecio el mal tiempo de fuera, como si fuera la causa de todos los males del universo.

—Tenía una exhibición esta tarde, pero ha tenido que cancelarse porque era al aire libre.

La lluvia en el exterior pareció reaccionar a sus palabras, que de repente redobló su fuerza, y el viento hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas.

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes?

Adrien se encogió nerviosamente de hombros.

—Nos cancelaron las lecciones de esgrima, querían que aprovecháramos para llegar a casa antes de que el tiempo se pusiera peor. Aproveché ese tiempo para hacer los deberes.

Gabriel asintió silenciosamente y Adrien rodó los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Gabriel miró furtivamente la pantalla, viendo los colores pastel brillar y los personajes salir y entrar de la pantalla de menú.

—Me lo recomendó Marinette —comentó nerviosamente Adrien, aunque no se lo había preguntado—, el videojuego, digo.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Gabriel, siéndole el nombre conocido.

—Fue la compañera que ganó el concurso de diseño, del bombín.

—¡Ah, claro! —recordó Gabriel lentamente—. La del bombín de plumas.

Adrien asintió.

—Dijo que era un juego divertido, también en el modo multijugador.

Desde la altura que lo daba estar de pie, Gabriel lo miró y Adrien se removió incómodo, sintiéndose diminuto y sin saber qué hacer. Con un suspiro, Gabriel tomó el otro mando y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Adrien lo miró como si se acabara de convertir en Le Papillon ante sus ojos. A poco estuvo de abrir la boca como un pez.

—No puedes probar el modo multijugador tú solo.

—Claro —admitió Adrien, perplejo—. Aunque jamás lo he jugado, no sé cómo va.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros y el gesto era tan impropio de él, tan desenfadado, que Adrien tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltar una risa tonta y nerviosa.

—Aprenderemos a la vez.

—Claro —repitió Adrien, pulsando el modo multijugador y dando comienzo al juego.

Ambos eran inconscientes de la mirada perspicaz que les lanzaba el kwami escondido bajo las mantas de la cama. Riendo en voz queda, sabiendo lo feliz que era Adrien con lo que estaba pasando y los botes de alegría que daría cuando se lo contara más adelante, se hizo una bola bajo la manta y se rindió al sueño.

 **Viernes, 25 de mayo de 2018**

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL ORGULLO FRIKI!**


End file.
